Demographic research requires intensive use of state-of-the-art computer technology. The Computing Core provides CFDR affiliates with the technical tools and computing power to conduct research, including support for an efficient computing environment, assistance with data processing, guidance on software purchases, technical support, and statistical consulting. The BGSU technological environment has improved considerably in the past decade. Currently, BGSU has a local area network (LAN) and staff support to maintain the network. The BGSU Information Technology Services (ITS) department maintains desktops and software licenses on campus. At the same time, the CFDR has expanded and improved computing and consulting services. NIH funding will help us achieve our research objectives by allowing for continued support for the LAN, providing programming services to all CFDR affiliates, guaranteeing statistical consulting, enabling the purchase of specialized software, and providing funds for supplies and materials.